


Rekindle

by DiRoxy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Trope: An Old Flame, Tumblr: letswritesherlock, it's cute okay?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had met before, he remembered that face from anywhere. He had still been lower in the ranks, not quite the ‘British Government’ as his brother called him. And yet, here they were again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindle

He swung his umbrella from the handle, never quite losing grip of it as it slid around his fingers and then back down. Falling into rest, he put the tip on the ground and he leaned into it, watching as his younger brother flitted about the crime scene. It could be quite… draining to watch Sherlock work, and it was harder still not to interrupt him with all the little things that he had missed about the murdered teen on the side walk. It was obvious that it was a crime of passion, and he could see that just from back here. Ah, but Sherlock was showing off. Well, he could let the man live a little now that he was out of rehab.

“Excuse me,” came a voice from his right. “Sir, you can’t be here right now. This is an ongoing investigation.” The man’s voice was tired, strained. Ah, yes, this had been the third murder in as many nights. That would make this job more stressful than normal.

“I think you’ll find that I do have the credentials to be here, Detective Inspector,” he said, casting a quick glance over the man before looking back to Sherlock. “Why have you pulled my brother into your investigation?”

“You’re Sherlock’s brother?” That was the question asked instead, and Mycroft just barely held back an impatient sigh. He turned and smiled politely, and then stopped when his gaze landed on the DI’s features. He would know that face anywhere, often times it came to haunt him in dreams when old memories resurfaced. There was a barely perceptible widening of his eyes, and the slightest rising of his eyebrows that gave away that he knew Gregory Lestrade. Said man had a much more visceral reaction.

“Mycroft?” His voice had pitched higher, disbelief then. His eyes had widened and he appeared to be genuinely surprised to see him. Not surprising in that aspect however, Mycroft was rather shocked to see the man as well.

“Gregory,” he said, nodding his head lightly.

“Christ, it is you,” the older man said, running his fingers through his hair before casting a bewildered look to Sherlock and then back to Mycroft. “Honestly never thought I’d see you again after your disappearing act, what- 4 or 5 years ago? What have you been up to?”

“Working,” he said shortly, furrowing his brow. He had expected more anger after Gregory had realized who he was. Admittedly, leaving like he had that long ago hadn’t been his best move. But, well, 5 years down the road was a long time to mature about things of this nature.

Gregory gave him a long once over before nodding. “You’ve done well for yourself, Mycroft. No longer spoiling for MI5 then?” he asked.

Mycroft hummed a touch in response, taking in all the cues that Gregory was flaunting. Dilated eyes, open posture, and licking his lips. He wasn’t entirely certain how this man could still be attracted to him. Perhaps he had misjudged the man when he first got to know him. “No, I’ve passed that phase. I now hold a minor position in the British Government,” he said, answering his question at last. “I see you’ve risen above constable. Congratulations, I believe, are in order for that.”

Gregory laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, been a long haul but I made it to DI. Don’t really know how,” he said, shrugging. Modesty was becoming of the man, he was much smarter - cleverer - than he let on. The police man smiled up at Mycroft, there was crinkling in the corners of his eyes that hadn’t been as pronounced the last time he’d seen him. “What do you think about getting some coffee after I wrap up here? I just need Sherlock to give me what he saw. Probably get insulted in the mean time, but it gets the job done,” he by way of explanation.

He furrowed his brow for a moment, the question had actually caught him off guard. He needed to spend more time figuring out why Gregory could surprise him, and perhaps put an end to it. Although, perhaps not. “Coffee would be acceptable, I believe.”

Greg smiled again, tucking his hands into his jacket pockets. “Good. Hey, listen, just stay here while I finish up with Sherlock, alright? No disappearing on me like last time.” He grinned at him to let him know that he was only teasing, and then turned on his heel to go back over to Sherlock and supposedly demand that his younger brother tell him what was happening here. If he was to be honest, he surprised himself with the fact that he did indeed stay where he was, waiting for the Detective Inspector to come back. Perhaps there was something in this old flame, a rekindling of sorts. It was high time he let something continue to surprise him.


End file.
